innocent
by Bahareh Rose
Summary: He was innocent, But he was also the reason his parents were separated. He was grown up without his father by his side. But what happens when his curiosity leads him into visiting his Dad? Can he ever see his family reunite? (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

"Mommyyyy! wake up!"

He yelled as he jumped on the bed, already causing too much noise.

"uhhh…five more minutes…" she yawned, still tired from last night.

"but you promised you'd take me to the park at 10 o'clock and we'd eat chilidogs for lunch! It's already 10:30!come on mom!"

"okay okay I'm up." Amy said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

 _Really? Can't I have one day for myself to sleep?_

She groaned as the thought passed her mind.

"Yeeeees!" The blue hedgehog did his victory dance and ran to his room in lightning speed.

"this is going to be a long daaay" Amy whined, collapsing on her pillow again.

* * *

The flowers danced in the wind, Butterflies flew as a blue streak passed them. It finally came to a stop on the top of the hill, lime green eyes looking at the blue sky above them.

He sat on the grass for a while, thinking about what had happened in the recent years.

 _It has been five damn years._ He thought. _And I still don't have enough courage to see them… ._

He ran his fingers in his growing quills and closed his eyes.

 _I always end up thinking about him and…well…her. It has been years since I experienced a good run; and now…look at me. I'm pathetic, just like Egghead._

A Butterfly sat on his long nose, making him sneeze.

He chuckled, being distracted from his thoughts.

 _It may be a good idea to run to the Twinkle park and grab some chilidogs._

And with that, he disappeared, making the flowers dance again.

" _All problems in life are solved by chilidogs."_

* * *

"Rouge...listen, I gotta go no-…HEY! Don't you dare interrupt me! Yes I know…okay I'll be careful-sighs-no I'm a big girl now and I definitely don't need you watching over me while I'm out! THAT'S IT!

Amy slammed the phone into the receiver, cheeks red in anger.

Dash peeked over the coach, not daring to approach his mom.

"um…mommy?" he asked in a timid voice. " c-can I b-bring m-my ball?" he stuttered. Her eyes softened as she looked at him.

"of course you can." she said, hugging her tiny, beloved son." besides, a football match sounds fun!"

* * *

 **Hi! This is my first sonamy fanfic! so I'm really sorry if it has a lot of problems.I'll be thankful if you tell me my weaknesses in reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back!**

 **I wanted to thank Shadowscast214 , MissMJS and My-My986!**

 **You really made me happy by reviewing! I'll try my best to do as you said!**

 **Thank you very much!**

* * *

"Uh…Mom? I thought we were going to the park…?"

"Oh yes we will go as soon as I find another shirt for you." Amy said, Clearly excited. Oh, how much she loved shopping! "And maybe some dresses for me!"

Dash huffed, Clearly not liking this side of his mother's character. Sometimes he enjoyed shopping; He couldn't deny it. Especially when Amy took him to a toy shop. But nothing could be compared to chilidogs and park…

 _She probably wants to go to the park at 10 p.m._ He thought as he rolled his eyes.

 **2 hours later…**

"Finally!" Dash cheered, happy to feel freedom again. Amy frowned as they got away from the shopping center.

 _I wish the time didn't pass so quickly._ She sighed and looked down at the countless bags that were in her and dash's hand, Some of them towered over the little boy's head.

"Are you sure you don't want more pants?" She asked hopefully.

"MOM!"

"Okay it's enough. I get it. She crossed her arms and held her nose high.

 _I'll get you next time, honey._

* * *

"TAILS!" Sonic shouted angrily."

"What?" the 18-year-old answered while coming out of his newest invention. "There's no need to shout, You know?"

"Are you deaf or something?" Sonic glared at him. "I just called you twenty times!"

"As you see I was busy." Tails rolled his eyes as he stared at his buddy, Showing him that he wasn't scared of him at all. Actually, when it came to his friends, he was just a defenseless, non-scary, little hedgehog, Sometimes with empty threats.

"Well, What did you want to say? You didn't come just to see my pretty face, Did you?"

"Not at all" The blue hedgehog grinned. "I just wanted to say that I'm going to have some chilidogs. So you'd have to save the world yourself." Then he headed to the front door. "Oh and don't worry about me." And with a wink, He was gone.

"I won't." Tails smiled and went back to continue what he was doing before he was interrupted.

* * *

 **At the park**

"I wanna go higher!" He yelled in happiness. "Then I can jump and fly!"

"No you won't, young man." Amy said. "It hasn't been long since you broke your hand, and I definitely don't enjoy nursing you. My nails are still sore from massaging you all day last time." She narrowed her eyes, Remembering the days of being practically a servant.

Dash smiled sheepishly, still seating on the swing, Actually liking the idea of his mom nursing him.

"Well." Amy began. "Don't you think it's the time for chilidogs?"

His green eyes widened, sparkling with pleasure.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

"I hate waiting" Dash yawned. "I prefer to run until my lunch is ready."

"you seat down sir." Amy said as Dash stood to escape. She had to admit that she was bored, too. But preferred to spend her time in the new shopping center in the mall.

As ten more minutes passed, Amy was just about to stand up herself. Suddenly their waiter came, putting the chilidogs down in front of their hungry jade eyes.

"That's what I call "Life"." Dash said excitedly while licking his lips.

His mother smiled as she started watching him.

 _He grew up so fast._ She thought.

 _And some day he will find the girl of his dreams, Then I'll be alone again._

She shook her head, Trying to throw away the negative thoughts.

He swallowed a large piece of chilidog, Then noticed his mom staring at him, And gave her a toothy grin.

Smiling, Amy tried to think about something else. Her son's way of eating, Maybe.

 _It looked familiar._

She could swore she had seen it before. As she thought more, She remembered…

 _Dash looked just like him._

As the days passed, He was becoming more and more like his father.

 _The father that he had never seen…_

Amy's thoughts were interrupted when the bell above the door of the restaurant rang, Letting the whole restaurant know that the new customer has just walked in.

She stared at the blue hedgehog, gritting her teeth in anger.

Just when she decided to look away, Their eyes met, letting the whole world freeze.

* * *

 **Sorry for the poor English :(**


	3. Chapter 3

"YOU ARE WHAT?"

He shouted with a mixture of anger and disbelief. His emerald eyes were already widened. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him right then. Maybe she should have kept it as a secret…But for how long? He would have finally found out. It wasn't easy to hide a bulging stomach from everyone… .

She looked down. She had lost her hope. There was no way he would accept _his_ mistake and she knew it. His pride didn't let him. But it didn't hurt to try, to give him another chance for making up. It was a good sign that he hadn't run away yet… Wasn't it?

She glanced at the blue hedgehog and searched his eyes desperately to find something that gave her hope. Years ago In their adventures she always looked at his eyes when she was scared. They were always filled with hope and kindness. But now she was greeted with coldness, something she had never seen in his eyes.

He gripped her shoulders tightly, Making her jump in surprise. No, his reaction was completely new…and this wasn't a good sign.

"Amy," He started, His voice as cold as his eyes. "You know that I'm not ready for this crap, right?" He said bluntly, not caring about her feelings. For a minute she couldn't breathe. Of course he wasn't going to be there for her. What was she thinking? Of course he would choose his freedom. She wasn't wanted by anyone… even her parents didn't want her!

She let her tears fall down her cheeks as more thoughts passed her mind. With all of this happening, she could never be as happy as she once was. Until a few weeks ago, everyone envied her. She was the most cheerful girl in the city. No one could imagine that her life would turn 180 degrees. At least, Not by the man who she loved with all of her heart.

Sonic loosened his grip on her shoulders, finally realizing he had been physically hurting her. He looked up at the blue sky, not wanting to facing her yet. With a sigh, he muttered the last sentence. "I can't give up my freedom for you and…this," He pointed to her stomach. "I'm supposed to be a hero, not a bodyguard," He finished, and with a last look at her face, He was gone.

Amy stared at where he was once standing, The little drops of her tears falling on the grass. She never knew he hated her this much. All of the times that he saved her, She thought maybe, just maybe, he was starting to like her a little more than a friend.

She stood there in silence, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few days. It happened so suddenly, Like a thunder storm that ruins a house in a matter of seconds, the news had ruined her life. She was just seventeen years old. Why was this happening to her? Why always her?

After an hour, she finally stood up, this time instead of tears, determination could be seen in her eyes. She had made a promise to herself. She had promised to be strong. For herself. For her baby.

She was Amy Rose and she was a woman of her word.

 ***End of flashback***

She could still remember it as if it was yesterday. She could still feel the hurt she had felt years ago. But she could remember her promise as well. Even thinking about it made her stronger.

With a smile, Amy looked over Dash, who was busy eating his beloved food.

"Um… Dash?" Amy said as sweetly as she could, trying to distract him from looking at the new customer. She continued as he looked up. "It's getting late and you need to learn another alphabet today if you want to be literate by the end of the year." She just hoped that he would agree so she wouldn't have to deal with the strange situation in hand. She could already feel his eyes on her.

Fortunately, The boy decided to be obedient. "Okay mommy, But can I bring my extra chilidog?" He asked while wiping his face which was covered with chili. "Yeah, Just hurry," she said with a small smile. They stood up and Amy went to pay for the food, not forgetting to keep Dash from walking away. However, he turned around as he felt some one watching him. The tall blue hedgehog looked like himself. Dash waved and gave him a cute smile.

Amy held his little hand and told him that it was time to go home. When they were going out, she glared at the older blue hedgehog, as if telling him not to get involved in their life.

Dash didn't pay much attention to the blue hedgehog. He was used to people staring at him. For he was a cute boy who looked exactly like the great hero of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't my homework a bit much, Mommy?"

Dash asked with the smallest amount of hope in his eyes. He perfectly knew the answer. However, it was worth a shot.

"No sweetie," Amy stated. "I give my students much homework that yours is nothing compared to them. Now if you want a dessert for tonight you've got to finish it."

Dash sat at his desk. It was the seventh time this week that his efforts were wasted. ' _Asking mom to teach me the alphabets was the worst mistake I've ever made.'_ He thought while playing with his pencil. _'At least her cooking covers her stubbornness.'_ He sighed, there was no way out of it. His dessert depended on doing his homework. Food was something he would give anything for and unfortunately his mother knew it.

Amy sang as she put the ingredients in the pan. After spending a long day, cooking was one of the activities that refreshed her. It made her forget her problems in life, but right then she couldn't help but think about the guy she was willing to avoid. Sonic would never know he was important to the girl even after everything he had done.

Amy sighed as she thought about her childhood dreams. She could swear she had never dreamt about being a single mother… She had her whole future planned. In her dreams, she would be cooking in the kitchen of a medium sized house, her children would be running around the house in super speed and her husband, definitely her beloved hero, would come home from work and help her with the kids.

Turning her attention to what she was doing, she noticed a familiar noise coming from the living room.

She looked over Dash, who was busy playing with her cellphone.

"DAAASH!"

 **xXxXx**

"Sonic," Tails called out desperately as he watched the hedgehog pace around the room. "For the last time, what's wrong with you? You haven't been yourself since you came back,"

The hero finally sat on the coach with a hint of distress in his eyes. No one had seen him like this before, Not even his best friend.

"I won't tell anyone," Tails informed him. "I just want you to know that you aren't alone in this situation. You've got me, you know?" Tails tried his best to comfort him, clearly sensing the disturbance in him. By the looks of it, it wasn't going to be easy to calm down the blue hedgehog.

"Tails," Sonic mumbled. "I saw them today,"

The fox was confused for a second. However, it didn't take much time for him to understand.

"You mean you saw…" He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Yes," Sonic muttered. "And I didn't have enough courage to talk to them, To… tell them I was sorry for everything they had to put up with…just because of me," He hid his face in his hands, ashamed of admitting his weakness to his younger brother. He was supposed to teach him about life, wasn't he?

"It has been five years, and you still hadn't learn how to show your feelings," Tails sighed. "But now, I have a plan. If you really want to show her that you're sorry, then you have to follow it, and you aren't allowed to make an excuse like last time. You understand?"

Sonic looked up, compeletly surprised by his brother's determination. He couldn't help but smile weakly. After all, Tails' genius mind was something that had never disappointed him.

 **xxThe next Dayxx**

"So, how are you doing, Amy?"

The bat asked as she hugged her best friend.

"Very well," She replied, secretly happy over her friend's visit. She was getting used to having no visitors.

The bat raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You look like zombies!" She stated, mentioning Amy's bloodshot eyes.

"I'm fine, really. I just barely slept last night. Dash had stomachache because of the amount of dessert he had eaten," She rolled her eyes, remembering the boy's puppy dog eyes when he begged for more food.

"By the way, he's still asleep in his room. He would be happy to have aunty Rouge wake him up," Amy smiled mischievously as she remembered her son's grumpy side whenever she made him wake up early.

"Ohh I'd love to do that!" And by that she ran upstairs.

Amy sweatdropped, Rouge never hesitated when it came to teasing someone.

"It's time to wake up HONEY!" The bat said loudly enough to make the poor boy jump. He sighed as he recognized the voice. Rouge would call his name over and over again until he came out of the damn bed. Or even worst, she would drag him by his leg around the room.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said desperately, running downstairs with his eyes closed and crashing into the wall as well. "Good morning mom," he grumbled, trying to ignore his mom's giggles.

"Morning," Amy looked at Rouge who came downstairs right after Dash with a victory grin on her face. "Now that I'm thinking, he can come with you to your boutique so I can enjoy the rest of my weekend by myself," Amy stated with a bright smile.

"oh no," Dash muttered under his breath as he saw Rouge wink at him mischievously.

"Whatever you say, selfish mom,"

* * *

Amy sighed as she closed the door. She had had a hard time convincing Dash to go with Rouge. But at least she was sure that he was going to have fun playing with every customer's kid. Now she could have a long needed rest. She collapsed on the sofa and closed her eyes. Right then, the doorbell rang. She groaned, wanting to hit her head into a break wall.

She opened the door angrily and wanted to give the person who interrupted her peaceful rest an angry speech, but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the man standing in front of her.

"Hi," He said nervously. "Can I come in?"

* * *

 **Hello again!**

 **I'm really sorry for the long wait!**

 **Now that high school has been opened again I guess the next updates would take more time -_-**

 **Another problem is that I don't know how to continue this story. I have planned on the ending, and it doesn't have a happy ending :/**

 **If you have any suggestions about next chapters, I'd be happy to know it**

 **Anyway, Thank you so much for spending your precious time to read this chapter and thank you for reviewing!**

 **See you!**


	5. Chapter 5

She stood there in utter shock at the sight before her, her eyes wide as dinner plates staring at the less-then-welcome visitor. Of all the people in all of the city in all of the planet to come knocking at her door, It HAD to be the absolute last person she ever expected or even wanted. So frozen was she at the predicament before her that she failed to notice Sonic had slowly let himself in.

Sonic sat himself down on the couch, twiddling his thumbs around each other trying to work up the nerve to say what he had wanted. Tails had given him the words of encouragement he so desperately needed to hear, but that was the easy part. Actually carrying out what he had planed to say, however, was the real challenge.

In all honesty, he was a little ashamed of himself for the way he reacted to Amy's pregnancy 5 years ago.

Over the years he had replayed what he said to her that fateful day in his mind over and over, and still he couldn't get over how cold and selfish he had sounded.

"Um...it's been a while" he said nervously, looking up at Amy.

She had shut the door after snapping out of her bewildered trance, refusing to even glance at him.

Gathering all of her courage and control over her true emotions, the cherry pink hedgehog finally turned around to face him, her eyes looking at anywhere but his eyes. A look of renewed hatred distain burning in her kelly green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

Stiffening after hearing the tone in her voice, Sonic's looked at Amy slightly shocked yet understandingly.

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

Standing up from where he was seated, the blue boar tried to carry out his apology, but no words came from his mouth.

"Wait," said she. "I think I know what you came for."

Sonic twitched his ears at that, a small smile appearing on his muzzle.

'She's forgiven me!' He thought. Maybe there was a chance to reconnect with her after all!

But unfortunately, that conclusion immediately flew out the window when he saw her walk to a closet, rummaging through the back. Curious of what she was doing he stayed where he stood.

Sonic was just about to ask her what she was doing when she pulled out a box of items in her arms. She stood up and walked up to Sonic and lightly dropped the box on her small coffee table.

"There." She exclaimed blandly. "Everything's there, nothing's damaged." With that, Amy made her way to the kitchen to wash some dishes from last night.

Sonic meanwhile looked down at the box she had left him, completely confused as to what she assumed he wanted.

What he saw took him completely by surprise.

There, in the box, were all the gifts he ever gave her from past birthdays. Although there wasn't much in it and they mostly consisted of a few girlish knickknacks trinkets, greeting cards an old necklace.

Still unable to understand, Sonic followed Amy to her kitchen.

"What is all this?" He asked

"It's what you came to get, isn't it?" She asked dryly.

"Ames, what are you talking about?" Sonic asked with curiosity. What was her problem?

Amy continued to wash and rinse away at her dishes, trying with all her will not to give in to years of repressed rage and hurt.

"You've come to take every gift back, resell all of them to get your money back. That is the only conceivable reason that you would show up like this after years, isn't it?" And he couldn't deny it. Although he was a hero who was shown on TV or magazines, it had been years since she last saw him in person. But didn't he have a heart? She couldn't ask him to come over and see them... her pride didn't let her. However, she honestly didn't think he would be avoiding them for such a long time.

"Is that all you think I came to see you for?" Asked Sonic, feeling slightly hurt that she would think that of him. Though he had to admit, deep down he understood her reasons for such behavior.

"What?" She asked, still refusing to look at the speedster. "Did I forget one?"

"That's not what I meant" he exclaimed with a bit of annoyance in his voice

"I came to tell you something." He tried again.

"Well what is it?" She inquired dully.

"Do you...Uh... remember that day?" He started hesitantly. "You know... I mean whe-"

"Remember it?" She let out a harsh laugh. "Of course I don't... I've figured out that my life would be much better with no memory of you in it." She said coldly, still not turning around to meet the male hedgehog's shocked eyes.

He recovered instantly, there was no time for him to complain about her cold behavior. He couldn't give up now. He promised Tails not to...

"Amy, just give me some time to explain!"

"Oh? Let me guess. You didn't have anything to do and you thought you could come here and bother me, and I would stay quiet like last time, Hmm?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his eyes wide. Was this the Amy he once knew?

"You know it perfectly well." She finally looked at him, but it only reduced his confidence when he saw her eyes were filled with hatred.

"Why are you even here? You should be running right now. Your freedom is waiting for you." She said sarcastically.

He took a deep breath. She was getting on his nerves and she knew it.

"Are you going to give me the chance to talk or not?" He stared at the female hedgehog. Controlling his calmness was becoming difficult.

"Now I'm the guilty one?" It was her turn to be surprised. How dare he come to HER house and make HER be known as the guilty one?

"All I wanted to say was that I was sorry, OKAY?"

He shouted, ignoring her question. After some seconds, he suddenly realized that he had said it. It took him five years to finally say it. Both of them were stubborn and some one had to give up first. Apparently, he did it.

They stood there in the kitchen in silence. their faces were inches apart, but none of them realized it. That was it. Now everything depended on her reply. He was ready to do _anything_ to make them forget these hard years. He was ready to be a father for his son, to teach him how to fight with robots, how to run faster than the speed of sound, to teach him everything he knew. That was only if Amy accepted his apology...

"Sorry?" Amy whispered, breaking the silence. Sonic shifted uncomfortably, not liking the tone in her voice.

"After all this years you come here and you just say sorry?" Sonic took a step back. He had never seen Amy like this, But he knew that it wasn't a good sign at all

"I...I wanted to say it earlier...you know? But I also have prid-"

"That's enough!" She shouted in anger. "I can't stand you anymore! Every one thinks that you are a great hero who does anything for people, even for your enemy! They don't know the half of it! I was your friend for ten years and look at my life now!" She said, her tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. How much she wanted to hit him right then...He was the reason of her problems in all this years. Couldn't he just apologize sooner?

"AMY," He said dangerously. His eyes were closed and he was trying his best not to explode.

"Don't you dare call me-"

"LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!" His eyes were opened again. Amy shivered as she saw something in his eyes that only appeared when he was truly angry.

"I thought that you would understand me. I thought you'd give me another chance to make up for this situation," he began slowly. "But now I realized that you are like others. Even worse than them... I didn't do anything wrong and I just apologized! I did nothing wrong! You know what? I think you don't want Dash to have a father since YOU didn't have one." He said as he fixed his eyes on her, watching her closely.

Her tears had stopped falling, her jade eyes were widened in shock and hurt. All these years she tried her best to make Dash grow up without any problems and Sonic was bold enough to call her selfish?

Amy stood there unmoving. Hearing her former hero say the most viscous thing yet brought back the painful memories of her past that she had tried so hard to forget.

But now was the time to show Sonic who the Real selfish bully was. Enough was enough!

So with that in mind, the bubble gum sow turned around slowly, lifted up her shirt and revealed to Sonic what she had managed to keep hidden all this time.

What Sonic saw next was something neither he nor their friends teammates had ever seen before.

And it made him sick to his stomach.

There, all over his would-be love's back were the most horrifying aged injuries one could possibly imagine.

Scars, burns, slash marks old bruises scattered everywhere on her back from her lower back, that led all the way up to the back of her neck.

After showing him those awful scars, she let her shirt back down, turned back to face him and pulled up her left pant leg to reveal more scars bruises.

She then proceeded to push back her shirt again, but this time to show yet more vile slash marks on her left shoulder then another two just beneath her collar bone.

The royal blue hedgehog just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Ames what..what happened?! Who did this to you?!" Cried Sonic, feeling the urge to seek out the perpetrator and beat him or them within an inch of their life for this.

"Why? You wanna high-five them?" Asked Amy sarcastically.

"Tell me, have you heard of the name Franklin Hill Orphanage?"

Sonic thought for moment, wondering where he had heard that name before. 'Wait, Now I remember!' He thought

"That's the original name of the St. Moses orphanage."

He remembered himself being only 11 years old at the time. He had been one of his usual runs in a continent he couldn't name.

When passing through a small town, he remembered seeing it's people converging around anywhere and everywhere there was a TV.

Curious as to what all the commotion was about, he went to one group outside an electronics store. When he got a clear view of one of the many TV's in the window, he saw what everyone was gasping and chattering about.

It was a special report of the orphanage Amy had mentioned to him. And it was absolutely devastating.

It was the scene of one the most awful cases of child abuse and neglect. The media dubbed it 'Orphanage from Hell'.

Apparently, after the former owner passed away, her niece had taken over shortly after.

Unfortunately the place didn't prosper under it's new management.

Unlike the kindly elderly owner and the original staff, who had dedicated their life and energy to caring for needy children, the poor old woman's niece was the polar opposite to the point that everyone doubted they were even related.

For the said niece was an evil, money hungry woman who cared nothing for the kids her aunt had loved so dearly.

The greedy young woman had cut corners like crazy from firing the old staff and hiring cheaper help (junkies and alcoholics) to almost never using the buildings cooling OR heating systems to save on bills.

Even going as far as barely ever spending money on anything, the kids needed food, new clothes and bedding.

But the worst part was seeing all the children badly beaten, half starved and poorly dressed due to the witches abusive miserly ways.

The horrors would surely continued if it had not been for one courageous little girl who decided to take a stand and got the authorities involved at last. But her identity remained anonymous for obvious reasons.

"Yes." He said softly, pondering what that had to do with Amy's scars...until something clicked when he put two two together.

With the azuel hedgehog's eyes wide as dinner plates, he asked shakingly "Y-You mean..?"

"Yes." She answered blankly.

"It all began there."

* * *

 **Hi again!**

 **Well there is a new chapter... I wrote it twice since it wasn't saved the first time... and Sorry for the loong wait!**

 **I wanted to thank 'Shadowscast214' a lot for writing large parts of this chapter and the new idea! Thank you!** **If you thought in some parts my writing has improved, then it's not my writing! :DD**

 **Thank you everyone for your ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh my God! Isn't this dress so beautiful?"

The bunny said dreamily as she whirled around, glancing at her reflection in the mirror, revealing her pink dress.

"Why yes, You look gorgeous honey. I'm sure your husband will love this," The bat winked suggestively as she approached the bunny, the sound of her high heels echoing in the store. "And it's price is just- Dash! What are you doing?"

The blue hedgehog's head appeared out of the pile of clothes when he heard his name being called.

"I'm booored!" He whined lazily. "There is nothing to play with! I wanna go home," he pouted professionally as he made a puppy dog face, his jade eyes shining with pleading.

Rouge sighed, rubbing her face and then looking at at the ceiling for a moment. "Fine," She finally said. "Just don't mess with those dresses. They're expensive."

"Yes!" he bumped his fist in triumph as he ran to the bat's car.

"Aww he's so cute!" the bunny beamed, pulling out her credit card.

"Yeah, isn't he?" The white bat sighed.

* * *

"You really need to go," Amy looked away from the blue hedgehog as she twiddled her thumbs. She was starting to feel uncomfortable around him. He wasn't really serious about making up his actions. Was he? He just felt guilty and wanted to take advantage of her love for him... well, her bygone love.

He looked around the room, noticing the new pictures placed neatly above the fireplace. A thought passed his mind. They were the moments he had _missed_. He wasn't there to make a bet with Amy about the gender of their child, He wasn't there to witness his little son's first steps, He wasn't there to encourage him to say ' _Daddy_ ' first. He even wasn't there when he had his first birthday!

He shook his head at the thoughts. At least he was back! He could continue his carefree life with no worries but he decided to come back, didn't he?

"Can I see him?" He asked, ignoring the rosette's question. He wasn't going to give up, not after all the effort he had made. He feared approaching her house, let alone apologizing to _her_!

"No," She simply replied. "If you don't want to damage his image of you then you shouldn't see him. He doesn't have to know that his own father rejected him," She snapped bitterly, her anger rising again.

"So get out now!"

She didn't wait for his answer and walked towards the door. Sonic sighed, then followed her, struggling to find an excuse. Meanwhile, Amy had opened the door, stepped back and motioned him to leave.

"Mom! How did you know I was here?"

The child's excited voice took them by surprise. Amy's wide jade eyes, which were glaring at Sonic's only a moment ago, slowly turned to the porch.

The little hedgehog stepped in the house, finally realizing the presence of a stranger. "Hi," He greeted the taller hedgehog cutely as he stared at him, suddenly recalling him. "Hey! Aren't you the one who waved at me in the restarant?"

Amy snapped her head toward the blue hedgehogs, smiling at Dash when he looked at his mom curiously, then glaring at Sonic when Dash stared at him again.

"Uh, actually... yea-"

"Dash? why don't you go to your room so I can surprise you with something?" Amy suggested sweetly, mentally begging him to accept it.

"Yes! I love surprises! I'm going now! But before I go, what is your name, sir?" he turned to Sonic, smiling at him.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog," He stated hesitantly.

After a moment of silence, Dash exploded with excitement. "You mean you're the hero of mobius? In our home? Mom! can you believe it? I just talked to a hero!" He squealed happily, jumping and clinging to Sonic's leg. The older male chuckled as he patted the little one's head, His momentary joy vanishing when his eyes caught Amy's flaring ones giving him a death glare.

"Dash," Amy's serious tone was easily recognized. Both boys froze when they heard her voice. Dash slowly released his grip on the hero's knee and looked up at his mom sheepishly.

"Go to your room and don't come out until when I tell you to,"

he headed to his room with a pout, knowing that he'd lose if he decided to insist on staying. His mom was just too stubborn!

But he stopped half way, turned and waved at Sonic. "Please come here again, I want to show my friends that I made friends with a hero!" then he ran to his room with a childish grin on his face.

When the door was shut, two pair of eyes met again. one pair filled with fear while the other one was filled with rage.

"So... can I come back again?" he asked sheepishly. "Dash asked me to,"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

 **So here is a mini chapter :D**

 **I thought it was better than never updating!**

 **Oh and happy new year everyone!** **However, the new year here is in spring :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back!**

 **Here I am posting a chapter in the last day of this year :)**

 **I'm extremely sorry about the long delay, Since I know how it feels to wait for a chapter for a long time... So I hope this chapter is worth the wait!**

* * *

" _We'll also have rain_ _during the day in the east and north part of_ _S_ _tation Square and the average temperature of today is 8 centigrade_ -"

"What are you doing outside the house?" Amy panicked, grabbing the kid's hand and dragging him to the kitchen. "Are you alright? Do you need warmer clothes? Oh my God you're shivering!" She squeaked, then took off her red jacket and wrapped it around him tightly. She shut her eyes as she hugged the boy to keep him warm, Her head dipped down and her chin rested on his shoulder.

His mouth gaped open as he managed some words out. "Can't... breath..." He struggled, hoping he could escape from the tight hug AND the punishment he knew he would get later.

"Oh! Sorry!" She quickly released her tight grip on him and stared at him for some seconds. It seemed like she was in a trance, Her face showing hard thinking as she remembered Dash's earlier disobedience. All of a sudden her expression changed from worried to angry.

"What did I tell you about going outside the house?" She snapped. The kid slightly jumped at the tone of her voice and quickly fixed his gaze on his shoes, knowing it was the best thing to do to avoid Amy's glare.

"Um...that..I shouldn't go out without warm clothes?" He mumbled hesitantly in a soft voice, his innocent gesture melting Amy's heart. She tried to ignore it; However, she failed. All of the anger she held towards him vanished only by his actions. She didn't know why, but he always managed to get on her emotional side. Or maybe she did know why; since that was what his father did a few years ago...

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed, kneeling before her son and taking his little hands in hers, a bittersweet smile forming on her lips. "You know that I can't nurse you. I was on sick leave two months ago when you got sick." She caressed his hand with her thumb gently. "I can't take a leave anymore... and you know how our neighbour is. She doesn't even bother to check on you properly."

She secretly pitied Dash, knowing he hated staying in one place for a long time... and yet he had to deal with it. He had done it for her, at least.

Their neighbour was a grumpy old woman who didn't exactly like kids. Amy had begged her a lot to take care of Dash when she was at work. She simply couldn't afford taking him to a kindergarten.

"But mommy," She raised her head, her jade eyes meeting the same jade, but teary ones of her son. "My friends can hang out whenever they want with their dads and even eat ice cream every time. They stay at the kindergarten when their parents are at work and their dads pick them up from there. Mike said that his teacher can't even yell at him, because if she does then he'd tell his daddy...They are happier than us mommy! They don't have these problems that we have...Do you know why?"

Amy forced a smile on her lips. "Maybe not these problems, yes. But they have other ones. It's impossible not to-"

"Do you know why, mom?" He repeated fiercly, his tears falling freely on his puffed out cheeks.

"Why, dear?" Amy raised her hand to wipe his tears, but he stepped back.

"Because all of them have their own father!" He shouted, then tore his hand away from Amy's. The young mother's eyes widened, clearly not expecting this answer.

"I know my Dad is not dead. If he was, then you should've gone to his grave for once; You didn't go there mom!" He wiped his tears, then looked back up, staring at Amy's scared eyes. "My friends say that their fathers teach them how to defend theirselves... that they are heroes in their children's eyes... I want to have a hero, too! You never told me what happened to him or where he is now, but I _will_ find him."

He turned away and ran upstairs, straight to his room and slammed the door, leaving the helpless mother behind. She knew when he said something, he would do it. That was why she was scared. She looked up at the ceiling, sighing for the hundredth time in the week. Why everything had to be done so quickly? Just a few weeks ago they were living their life, without any concerns... well, almost without any concerns.

leaning against the wall, her mind traveled to the time she was in the orphanage. She remembered all of the insults and bullies...She shut her eyes to prevent the memories from appearing, but it only made it worse.

 _Scars remind us of where we've been in life...but they don't have to dictate where we're going._

She smiled at the memory of the nurse who had said it to her. It was probably the only generous thing anyone had ever told her. The nurse was the only one who had treated her like a human.

Her smile disappeared. She was remembering _too_ much.

 _"Mommy! I finally did it! I found you! You wouldn't probably guess what happened to us... the new owner and her workers hit us, they leave us starving and...mom? Are you ok?"_

 _The female white hedgehog wasn't listening at all. She was just glaring at the little girl, who let go of her and stepped back hesitantly, with fury in her eyes._ _"I don't care what happens to you. Do you just know how much I tried to get rid of you? I don't even want to see your ugly face!"_

 _"But...momma!"_

 _"Don't call me your mom!"_

Amy pressed her hands on her face. Now she felt worse than before. Her mother left her because she couldn't deal with a situation Amy was dealing with recently; Amy's father left her mom as soon as he found out that they were having Amy.

But she loved Dash... didn't she? She couldn't stand seeing her little boy in pain.

 _"And that's for calling me your mom!" She grabbed the child's hair and forcefully hit her head to the wall, leaving a bruise on her forehead._ _"You're the reason of my terrible situation! Now get lost before I kill you!" She snarled angrily_.

She touched the scar on her forehead as she let her tears fall, her sob echoing in the silent house. She didn't realize the time, but it didn't take much time for the sound of the rain to lull her to sleep.

* * *

"Mom?" A little hand gently shook her shoulder. A kiss was placed on her cheek. She shook her head, willing her sleepiness to go away while yawning. "Hmm?" She smiled after recognizing the owner of the shy voice, her eyes still closed.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior." He stated sheepishly, smiling innocently at his mom. He just knew she would fall for it.

"Oh just come here my little blueberry muffin!" She hid her face in his soft quills, laughing at his use of words.

"But I didn't lie about finding him." He twiddled his thumbs nervously as he stood awkardly in Amy's arms, not knowing what her reaction would be.

To his surprise, she smiled genuinly. It was rare for him to see Amy show her true feelings. She was a cool mom, he couldn't deny that; But he could read her emotions through her eyes and he hardly ever found her to be genuinly happy. As Amy had always said to everyone, Dash was a smart kid. That was why she decided to teach him the alphabets, math, and tons of other lessons. She was a good teacher and he, unlike his father, was a good listener. She could tell him hundreds of stories and memories of saving the world and he still listened to them with a spark of excitement in his eyes. Sure, he _loved_ running; But he loved spending time with his loved ones even more. At this time, the only person who was loved by him was his mom. Years later, there would be his wife, too. Amy sometimes envied his future wife for that.

"I'll help you with that," She winked, rubbing her button nose to Dash's long one. She just hoped she'd chosen the right path. Seeing Sonic so eager to make up for past made her think about future. She wasn't going to live forever; Accidents always happened. What would happen to Dash when she was no longer around? Other people were involved in their own lives...

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" He jumped happily, clasping his hands around Amy's neck and hugging her tightly. She rolled her eyes, but smirked. Maybe giving Sonic a chance wasn't going to be as bad as she thought...

* * *

The room sank in darkness when the TV was turned off. The young hedgehog on the sofa yawned, slowly stood up with his eyes closed, and headed to his brother's workshop. He'd had a rough day watching TV and especially _romance_ movies whole day. This was an idea from Tails; 'Plan B' as he had named it, which Sonic thought was stupid, but did it nonetheless.

He leaned on the door, crossed his legs and put one hand on his hip. Opening his eyes, he witnessed the blonde fox drown in his work, not caring about anything in the world but his invention.

"Hello honey," Sonic stated with a feminine voice. "How is my lovely man doing?" Tails stopped working and narrowed his eyes at him, as if daring him to say more of his new vocabulary.

"You have to tell them to Amy, not me." He said sternly, turning his attention back to the device in hand with a serious expression.

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, his faint smile vanishing and his playful mood disappearing like it was never there a few seconds ago. Even thinking about it made him nervous.

"I still think she'll reject me again. You might be a genius, Tails; but you can be stupid when it comes to romance." He sighed, suddenly remembering something he wanted to use against the fox from a long time ago as his eyes gleamed with mischief. "And I don't think Cream would like that." He headed to his room lazily without waiting for an answer, chucking when he heard the kistune's scolding from behind.

 _'Tomorrow's going to be a long day.'_ The blue hero sighed, collapsing on his bed. It was indeed going to be a long day, since his last talk with Amy hadn't gone as well as he had thought. He shivered when he remembered her scars.

"I'm going to make it up to you, Amy." He mumbled, feeling his fatigue overcome his consciousness.

"I promise to protect both of you this time."

* * *

 **I tried to edit it as much as I could. Sorry about any mistakes.**

 **U** **nfortunately the next update may be after that scary exam, which is about 4 months later:( but I will finish this so don't worry.**

 **I had this chapter ready a few weeks ago, but didn't post it because of some problems... The school murdered us with exams, my grandfather passed away, a disaster happened in the country and... well I couldn't focus on writing. So I waited until the holidays before the new year.**

 **Thank you a lot for following this story! I really appreciate it! Also I wanted to thank 'Shadowscast214' very much for the idea about Amy's past ;)**

 **H** **appy new year everyone! ;D (Nowruz 1396)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello! This Dash talking. My mommy is sleeping right now but if you're her boss I can wake her up. Are you?"

The 5-year-old spoke without a single pause the whole time, stopping after his little speech to take a deep breath. He quickly stole a glance at his mother's closed bedroom door, secretly hoping she'd keep sleeping so he could handle the phone call himself. After all _he_ was the man of the house; a very grown up man too. Unfortunately Amy always failed to notice that...He huffed at the thought, but turned his attention back to the familiar voice that was heard through the phone.

"Hey kiddo! First guess who I am?" He challenged, genuinely hoping for an excited reaction from the little boy. He knew he'd soon need a teammate against Amy.

"It's too easy! You're Sonic The Hedgehog! And I know why you called! Yes Yes I wanna hang out with you!" He jumped up and down, accidently knocking the vase which was on the dinner table. His eyes widened as he bent quickly, jumping downwards to catch the crystal vase his mother loved and adored so much with his free hand. His fast reflexes saved the precious vase, or must likely, his own life. Even him, Mommy's cute little pumpkin, wouldn't dare messing with her belongings.

"You okay there?" Sonic chuckled in satisfaction. 'Sorry but score one for me Ames,'

"Yes! Now are coming or not?" he whined impatiently while putting the vase one the table firmly, making a loud noise.

"Yeah, actually that's why I called. But we should ask your mom first, right?" He then remembered Dash's first sentence when he answered the phone. "B-But I'll call later, okay? Don't wake up he-"

"MOMMA!" Sonic cringed as he held the phone away from his ear, but the damage was done. "Dammit!" he muttered, waiting for a few seconds for the whistle in his right ear to go away, before holding the phone near his other ear and listening intensely to the other side of the line.

Amy's eyes opened suddenly, widening in terror as she regained her consciousness. It didn't take much time for her to have a panic attack.

"HIDE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" her facial expression was something between fear and anger; Which was not a good combination for someone like...her. She tightened her hold on the handle of her piko piko hammer and got out of bed, almost tripping over her sleepers next to the bed.

"No mommy no one is here. I wanna hang out with my new friend! Can I? Please please please please mommyyy!"

The pink hedgehog stared at the excited little hedgehog in disbelief, her eyes slightly twitching and her jaw wide open. Her gaze slowly fell on the object in Dash's hand before returning to his jade eyes.

"Dash!" She called out helplessly, frowning and tiredly making-or at least trying to make- one of her meanest looks she knew he didn't like. "What did I tell you about yelling when I'm asleep? What if I had a heart attack?"

Sonic snickered, thanking god for not being there when it happened. It wasn't something anyone-who even had a low IQ- would like to experience.

However, nothing could burst Dash's bubble of joy, not even his mom's scariest face...well...maybe that could do that; But right now she wasn't doing any harm. She made that face almost every day over random things. He smiled widely as he stared back, beating his mom at-as he called it-staring contest without even opening his mouth.

"And who is your so-called new friend?" She recalled his statement after taking 5 deep breathes to calm down and looked at him with tired, half closed eyes. He stood on his tip toes and held the phone up. She took it hesitantly, checking if the caller still hadn't hung up.

"Hello?" There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"Uh...hi," He awkardly replied, again feeling nervous now that he was talking to her.

"What do you want?" She closed off herself again, feeling her cold side take control. Her promise to Dash was the only motive for her for NOT hanging up.

"You see... I was wondering if I could take Dash out for uh...You know... just a friendly hanging out and all... oh and you can come too! I know you told me to stay away last time but I just wanted to...um...Amy? You there?"

She prevented a smile from forming as she tried to speak in a cold tone.

"He'll be ready in ten minutes. I'll tell you the _rules_ when you're here." she pressed the 'off' button, not even bothering to wait for his answer. Her gaze fell on Dash, who was screaming in joy. "Come on honey," She was feeling good for keeping her promise to Dash just some seconds ago, but now she was starting to regret it.

 _"I think you don't want Dash to have a father since **you** didn't have one!"_

She smiled sadly at the memory while walking in the direction of Dash's bedroom, holding his little hand in hers.

When she heard him say that sentence, she never thought it would be possible to give him a chance. Not even one percent. But now he was begging _her_ , The selfish mother, to make things right by allowing him to be near his son.

She kneeled before Dash, helping him take off his forest green jacket. She'd made it for him by spliting her own jacket and using the wool in weaving a jacket his size when they barely had the money to afford clothes. Hopefully, she'd found a job-teaching- shortly after, and they were even able to save some money, too.

She finally finished dressing him as she caressed his cheek softly, laughing at his excited expression for being able to go out with his hero.

"Now we should just wait," She whispered.

"But mommy won't you come?" He pouted as he put his arms around her neck. "It will be sooo fun!"

"I know," She smiled warmly. "But mommy needs a little girl-time for herself...and I'll probably come with you another time...maybe. Now you go and have fun. Okay?"

"Okay," He replied sweetly, still having a hard time to believe he was going to hang out with Sonic The Hedgehog.

His little ears perked up as the doorbell rang. "He's here! Yeees!"

He ran all way downstairs and opened the door to reveal an older blue hedgehog he was waiting for. One of his hands was behind him, as if hiding something from Dash; But he honestly didn't care about that. Even seeing Sonic at his doorstep was more than what his little heart desired.

"Hi! Please come in! Momma wanted to talk to you but I'm sure that won't be long! Right mom?" He addressed his last senence to Amy, who was now behind him.

She nodded quickly, then gestured for him to wait in the garden. He smiled one last time at her before obeying her.

Amy then turned her attention to the darker hedgehog. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sonic beat her at it.

"This is for you,"

her eyes traveled to his hand, which was now stretched out in front of her with a lovely pink Rose in it. She gasped slightly, not really expecting him to do something nice...for her. After a few seconds of silence, she reached for the Rose and quickly grabbed the upper part of the pedicle so there was no chance of brushing her hand with his. She didn't want him to touch her again.

Not now. Not ever.

She cleared her throat before returning her attention to the main reason he was here for.

"Thanks. So Rule number one: He should be home before 11 a.m." She stated firmly.

His eyes widened. "But...Amy! it's just 9 right no-"

"I know what time it is Sonic!" She spat. "you will bring him back before 11 or else I won't let him come with you."

"Fine...fine. Before 11 it is..."

"Rule number 2: Don't ever tell him that you're his... Dad," She lowered her voice in case the main victim was eavesdropping. She knew he wouldn't; But it didn't hurt to be careful.

"ok," He swallowed the words he wanted to say in disagreement. He just had to wait. He didn't want to lose his chance by opening his big mouth...again.

"Rule number 3: you will not let him get hurt. And I mean it Sonic. If you take him back to me and I see that he'd lost a single strand of hair, then you should consider yourself DEAD,"

"Ugh...Amy! I'm not a psycho you know? I've never hurt even a single fly in my life! And in case you've forgotten, I'm a hero; So saving people is my job. Nothing will happen to him under my watch!" He put his hand on his heart with a pout, faking being hurt by her lack of trust.

"Oh how could I forget that?" She rolled her eyes, biting her lip to prevent herself from lashing out on him for acting innocent.

"Rule number 4: Do not think I gave you this chance for you. I did it for Dash, and if you think you can take him away from me then you're dead wrong. Oh and Do NOT get involved in mine and my son's business because we're not your family. Understand?"

She glared at him, raising one of her eyebrows as she waited for his answer.

"Okay. I won't try anything," He sighed in disappointment, closing his eyes so that she couldn't see the hurt in them. He had said different words, but with the same meaning to her when she'd first told him she was pregnant. If anything, he deserved hearing them directed towards him.

He turned around, but stopped when he heard her muttering something.

"Uh...sorry I didn't...hear you?"

She looked down before regaining all of her energy to push away her pride. "I said be careful," She then made her way to the kitchen, making sure to avoid eye contact with the blue hero.

He just stayed there, his eyes glued to the back of her head as she walked away. He shook his head when he snapped out of his trance, thanks to Dash's impatient call from the little garden of the house, and headed to the door with an awarding smile.

xXxXxXx

"You really like chilidogs?" Sonic asked in amazement after swallowing a mouthful of his favorite sandwich.

"Yeah! Mommy makes them for me when I'm a good boy! which is four times a month!" He giggled happily, hoping Sonic wouldn't catch him on his little white lie. It was rare when he won the prize of 'Being a good boy' more than twice a month. He'd rather breaking records on other fields...

Sonic chuckled awkardly, feeling a bit of nervousness in his system now that he was going to put his plan into action.

"Sooo... about your mommy..." He watched Dash closely, checking if it was safe to talk about the pink hedgehog.

"What about her?" Yep, it was definitely the green light if he was smiling widely and turning all of his attention to the older one of the two... right?

"How is...she? I mean...is she a good mom? Or... does she punish you most of the time?" He was struggling not to blurt out the main question he was meaning to ask for a few days.

"My mwommy's the bwest mwom in the world!" He went back to eating when he heard his question, slightly disappointed in him for asking such a question. Which kid would say something against his or her mom?

Sonic, on the other hand, brushed a hand in his quills, obviously sensing Dash's lack of interest in his question. So he tried again.

"Has she ever told you anything about me?" He asked hopefully, not knowing what to expect as an answer. But he was certain he didn't like what he heard after that.

"No,"

Dash simply answered, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head to emphasize the word he'd just said.

"I know you were her friend but What did you do to make her this mad? I mean, I saw you on TV the first time, but whenever my mom caught me watching you on the news she'd turn off the TV! Funny isn't it?"

 _ouch._

That really hurt his ego. She really didn't want him in her life. Again, why was he trying?

he locked eyes with the child in front of him, automatically answering his own question.

"How about we go on a run? I mean... if you can run fast?" He mentally scolded himself for not knowing anything about his son. Had Dash inherited his speed? He liked chilidogs like his father did, but what about running? What if he'd hurt the child's feelings with his last sentence? Oh God-

"YEEES!" He screamed. "I WAS WAITING FOR THIS THE WHOLE TIME! LET'S RACE TO THAT TREE OVER THERE!" He took off without waiting for Sonic to recover from his shock, running towards the tree he had shown that was on top of a hill, and a few miles away from them.

"Not fair!" Sonic yelled when he regained his composure, getting ready to take off after him. Within 3 seconds, He was running beside the younger speedy hedgehog. 'Perfect! I just need to teach him a few techniques, and soon he'll be almost as fast as me!' He couldn't say he wasn't impressed. After more than 20 years of being the fastest one alive, he appreciated having some company when he ran. The feeling of not being alone anymore, the possibility of sharing his feelings towards running with someone who understood it, was making him feel emotional; Which was unusual since he described himself as the 'emotionless type' when it came to this type of things.

He glanced at the little kid who was now struggling to keep up with him, before coming to his senses and slowing down for him. He didn't want to reduce his son's confidence the first time they ran together.

"Don't think about moving which foot first. Ease into running and don't pay attention to your feet. They'll do their work instinctively," Sonic filled in Dash, who was listening carefully now. He tried to do as he was told, though he was not successful at first; But he got it right on the third try when his speed significantly increased.

"I did it!" He cheered. "Thank yo-"

"WATCH OUT!" Sonic quickly got a hold of the boy's arm, changing the direction he was going, and narrowly missed the enormous tree that had appeared on his way. He stopped a few meters away and looked at the hedgehog who was now in his arms, searching for any kind of injury. He sighed in relief when he saw none.

Dash hopped out of Sonic's embrace.

"That was soo fun! Again!"

"NO!" Sonic didn't even hesitate in turning the little trouble maker down. Deep down, he knew Dash'd ask for more; since that was what Sonic did when he was his age. The only difference was that no one was there to stop him; so he could experience every kind of fracture he wanted...

"We should go home," Sonic announced after a moment of silence. He was lying if he said he wasn't afraid of Amy. And just a few seconds ago he was going to break the third rule.

He turned around and took a few steps, only to find out the mini-Sonic was still standing where he was. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming or not?" He was scared for a second, thinking something had happened to him that he'd missed when he checked for injuries; But his doubts were washed away as Dash spoke.

"I said I wanna try it AGAIN," He clenched his fists and glared at the older hedgehog who was standing in front of him with a combination of shock and fear. Now Dash was definitely a mini-Amy.

"And if you don't want to, then I'll do it myself."

xXxXxXx

"Annnd the cake is done!" Amy whispered to herself happily as she took a medium sized chocolate cake out of the oven. "Now I should just wait for Dash to return," She took off her apron and was going to hang it on the wall when the doorbell rang. She smiled, quickly hanging up her apron before racing to the door.

"Hello Dash! And...hi So-Sonic?" Her eyes did a double take when they fell on the blue hedgehog. His quills were shaped in odd angles, there was a purple bruise under his right eye and on his cheek, and his fur was ruffled. He was a complete MESS.

"Oh hi Amy. Here is Dash, safe and sound. I gotta go now. I'll call you for taking him out... _again_. So until then...bye!"

He dashed off to the horizone before letting Amy talk, leaving her speechless.

She looked questionably at Dash, who was smiling evilly, staring at the spot where Sonic was a few seconds ago.

"What was that about?"

He giggled sweetly as he turned around and looked up with puppy dog eyes, his evil look disappearing before Amy could witness it.

"He was just upset that I won him in the race!"

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Soo this was it! Thank you all for waiting and writing comments and thank you for wishing me luck!**

 **I don't know if I'll pass the exam or not, but I won't leave writing again that's for sure!**

 **I felt like I used some certain words again and again in almost every paragraph :/ it was ANNOYING! I hope you wouldn't find them** **So a** **gain, sorry for any mistake in grammer.**

 **I don't really know how you read the first chapters without flinching :/ I even wanted to delete the whole story because of them -_-**

 **Again a long author's note...It'll be as long as the original chapter above if I don't shut it.** **So have a nice time everyone! Next update will be soon ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Amy looked up from her book, slightly surprised by what she'd heard from the male companion in front of her.

"Now?"

She might have looked composed on the outside, but in reality, she was freaking out. He just appeared out of nowhere _and_ he asked if he could take her out for lunch.

 _What a jerk._

"Yeah...I mean if you're free." And he had the nerve to sound confident too!

"Well I'm not. I have responsibilities such as taking care of my son. If you know what I mean!" She narrowed her eyes at him accusingly.

"Oh! Uh...Sure! You can bring Dash too! We can even hang out as a fam- I mean we can take him to the park! He loves parks, right?" He rubbed his neck, slightly embarrassed by his own choice of words.

 _'Damnit Sonic do you have a death wish?'_

"Well I said no, and bear in mind that I just gave you a chance because Dash asked me to, so let me stay out of _the whole 'getting to know your son'_ process."

She got up after picking up the book she was reading-and failed to finish thanks to Sonic's interruption- and headed to the direction of the door.

Sonic sighed, then banged his head on the wooden table, causing the audience in the cafe-who had happened to be eavesdropping a little-look at him in pity.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **The next day**

"Your child's behaviour is unacceptable Amy! I generously agreed on taking care of him because I was raised this way! To help random and needy people! But I will not tolerate any of this anymore!"

"Jane, please don't...you know that I really need my job! I would've gotten a part time job so I wouldn't stay away from home for so long but I can't! Dash will promise to be a good boy...right Dash?"

She looked at Dash pleadingly, being aware of her son's dislike towards the old woman.

"Sure...yeah." The blue hedgehog huffed, crossing his arms carelessly. The result of this discussion didn't matter to him anyway. He hated seeing his mother begging people like Jane, just because of him. He had told her before that he was a very grown man and he could stay at home alone.

She had immediately refused.

"See? That's exactly why I don't want him near me! He doesn't even know how to respect his elders!" Jane exclaimed angrily, waving her hands frantically in the air. Her face color had somehow turned red, a sign for Amy to back away, or else she'd have to deal with an unconscious Jane with a heart attack, something she couldn't afford to deal with.

But then again, Jane wouldn't even let her in, let alone listen to her if she left her house right then.

"I'm sorry...really. It's just that...I'd lost many things...many important people, many close friends in my life...I just wouldn't want to lose a great neighbour too." She slowly turned her innocent gaze to the mad lady, checking if her new method was working.

 _'Really Amy? A great neighbour?'_

She mentally sighed.

 _'Alright she doesn't need to know that it was a lie. My chances are slim enough! it was just a white lie...no harm done...'_

"Many important people huh? I wonder why! So maybe you've realized your mistake by now! Haven't you?" She laughed cruelly, earning a glare from the small hedgehog, who was trying his hardest not to run away at the moment. He didn't want to leave his mother behind with a mentally ill neighbour.

"M-My mistake?" Amy's lips quivered, genuinely surprised by where the conversation was going.

"Oh right! You want to play innocent! Nice try Amy! Nice try!" She now laughed hysterically, clapping every now and then to emphasize having the upper hand.

Dash looked at Amy, slightly annoyed by the woman's actions, only to find her widened eyes fixed on Jane.

"I...I really don't understand..."

"The father of your child, idiot! You wanted to get him to stay with you! That's why you got pregnant! You little bitch!" Jane's face darkened while her tone grew harsh, as she got tired of waiting for the younger female to process it all.

"I knew I shouldn't get involved with you! You stick with your victims like an insect...you won't let them go until you've sucked all of their blood!"

"My mommy is not like that!" Dash replied with a hint of anger towards Jane, holding onto Amy's hand and caressing it delicately to show her that he supported her, that he was here for her, no matter what happened next.

He was used to see this side of the old woman, since he had to spend most of the time under her supervision; However, It was a little new for Amy.

"Momma is perfect, unlike you!" His voice grew solemn. "And she'd taught me accusing other people all the time is a very bad habit! Didn't your mom taught you that?"

Jane looked down at Dash, completely mad at him for interrupting her speech.

"Has she ever told about your father?" She finally threw the bomb, feeling satisfied as she turned her gaze from Dash's surprised eyes, to his mother's scared ones.

"I didn't ask her." He collected himself almost immediately, then led Amy towards the door. He knew Amy didn't approve of lying, but this was necessary.

"Let's go mom. She's crazy." He whispered after taking a few steps.

Amy looked back at Jane one last time, then she smiled sadly, turning around and exiting the house with her hand in Dash's small one.

 _'Let her stay in her pathetic imaginations...'_

 **xXxXxXx**

 **A few hours later**

Dash looked up at the leaves of the enormous trees planted beside the sidewalk, his eye twitching whenever they passed a tree and his pupils met the sun. He glanced down, then found a round grey stone a few feet ahead. Feeling his football-lover side take over, he started shooting the stone a few steps further, only to reach it seconds later and redo the activity.

Amy didn't mind at all. He was playing. At least he didn't ask her to join and she was thankful of that.

 _Once again with your glance_

 _my heart completely changed_

 _once again in my heart's classroom_

 _love lesson's been started_

her once again tearful eyes turned to meet the cold ground, not knowing how she let her feelings come over _again_ , especially now, when she had to act as if nothing affected her.

 _With all simplicity_

 _you're telling me your words_

 _you say:"I love you"_

 _I say:"You're the last love"_

 _you're telling me your words_

A smile was seen on Amy's lips as she swallowed her lump, imagining the day Sonic found the courage to admit his love for her. She was being torn between two sides. One wanted to forgive him, to make amends with him, to _kiss_ him again to relive the blurry, but memorable image of him holding her tightly, as if his life depended on holding her closer. She desperately wanted to beg him to say the famous three words she wanted to hear for years. Even if he didn't mean it.

But the other side had stopped her.

 _You know I'm feeling worse than anybody else these days_

 _Because everyone I've known broke my naive heart_

 _promise me you won't leave me_

 _for me, love is a one-way road_

 _I'll die if you leave_

 _this is the last time_

She had spent weeks thinking about her future; her shattered dreams which would never come true. She loved her unborn child too much; but she also didn't want him or her to grow up in that situation.

And she blamed Sonic for that.

Obviously he started it; And who was she to say no? She remembered squealing in joy that night, thinking her hero had finally taken interest in her.

She was proved wrong the very next day; when he told her that was a mistake. A mistake they had both made when they weren't in their right mind. He didn't even looked at her that night...

 _I've became a flight in a cage_

 _I've became breathless_

 _I've became alone in the world without myself_

 _tell me the truth_

 _is this a game?_

 _are all of your words histrionics like other people's words?_

 _this is a game..._

Dash loosened his hold on his mother's hand to reach the stone he had shot out of his way, unintentionally snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled warmly at him as he grinned childishly, shooting the stone one last time now that they had reached home.

She glanced at the old house next to their own, the memory of the argument a few hours earlier coming to her mind. That was the main reason she'd gone walking around the city. To clear her mind.

She turned her gaze to their own house. What she didn't expect, though, was the blue hedgehog standing impatiently on the porch, tapping his foot with an unusual speed.

She sighed, feeling too worn out to stand up to him and any idea he was going to suggest, because she knew that was the only reason he was here.

Her cold side took over completely, her expression changed from tired to emotionless.

"Come," She grumpily informed Dash while she tried her hardest not to show any feelings regarding to him visiting them. IF she was the old Amy Rose, she'd be screaming in joy that her HERO had came all the way here just to see her.

Not gonna happen.

She pulled out her keys as she passed the blue hedgehog like he didn't even exist. However, Dash acknowledged him.

"Hi!" He smiled widely while making the cutest face the older hedgehog had ever seen.

"Hey buddy!" Sonic returned the smile as he brushed Dash's quills with his hand.

"Do you want to play 'dodging the trees' again?"

Sonic flinched; his widened eyes landed on Amy's curious ones, who had now decided to acknowledge his presence.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I m-mean oh you mean hide and seek? I was running to hide and I nearly hit the tree but I dodged it! Ha!"

He stopped himself when he caught Dash staring at him like he was a psycho, but continued when he caught Amy's convinced expression.

"Well...N-"

"So do you two wanna go out? I mean we can eat dinner later so...yeah. Are you in?" He cut Dash off, knowing it was the only way to stay out of trouble.

"Yeah!" The younger of the three exclaimed without hesitation.

"No." Came Amy's serious reply. "I said it yesterday but it looks like you can't take a 'no' for answer."

"You got that right!"

"So you can try accepting failure now because I won't change my mind."

As soon as Sonic opened his mouth to reply, the door shut at his face, hitting his long nose and making him moan in pain.

 **xXxXxXx**

"She said no?"

Tails asked without glancing at the blue hedgehog, already knowing what had happened from his defeated sigh when he entered the workshop.

"What do you think,"

"Well It was your fault,"

"What?" Sonic widened his eyes dramatically.

"Let's see...I told you, a 25 years old man, to ask a girl out and you didn't make it,"

"Not just a random one! A girl who hates my guts!"

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

"So we're back to the first step," he ran a hand in his quills, once again feeling defeated.

"Honestly," Tails sighed. "Making robots is a lot easier than knowing what's going on in you two's heads. Your stubbornness doesn't make it any better,"

"Thanks," Sonic replied sarcastically while sitting on the old chair in the corner, putting his arms behind his head and placing his feet on the table in the front.

A familiar ringtone was heard in the room, causing both heads turn towards the source of the sound, which was Tails' phone, placed on the table and near Sonic's feet.

"Speak of the devil," Sonic muttered, shifting uneasily on the chair. Tails walked towards the phone and checked the caller ID.

"Hello?" The fox replied shyly, unsure if he should be scared or not.

"Tails," He cringed at the cold tone. "Tell Sonic not to bother us. I know you're encouraging him,"

"Me? N-No it's not me! He was only-"

"I'll call you whenever I want him to spend time with Dash; but other than that I don't want him to show his face around my house. Otherwise, that won't end well for BOTH of you. Am I clear?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Good. So bye for now,"

"Bye,"

He pressed the 'off' button several times, not risking Amy listening to their upcoming conversation.

"uh-oh"

"Now she thinks I'm your partner in crime!"

"Well you are!"

"You asked me to!"

"What happened to 'you can't ask a random girl out' speech? You're even scared of talking to her!"

"That's not the same!" Tails shoved his hands in despair, the feeling of fear still obvious in his blue pupils.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

"This is war...I'm gonna pay them a visit again."

 **xXxXxXx**

"Look! It's Sonic the hedgehog!"

Shouting and clapping was heard from distance; but as he passed a few blocks, the fans suddenly crowded him. More like...trapped him.

"Please sign my shirt!"

"Here sign on my skin! I'm gonna get your sign tattooed!"

"I ASKED FIRST!"

"So what? Immature pest!"

"Okay guys...I don't have time for that n-"

"So you're the one who got my daughter pregnant?"

The crowd went silent all of a sudden as everyone turned to see a middle-aged, but handsome red hedgehog who had spoken the most recent words.

Sonic recovered from his shock almost immediately, then his expression changed to panic. Was he angry? Sonic mentally rolled his eyes at his stupid question. Of course he was! Sure he left his daughter before she was born, but still!

That reminded him of one of his old memories.

 _"So you haven't seen your father?" A young Sonic spoke up, curious to find out about his friend's past; Although he hadn't been successful until then._

 _"No," Amy replied hesitantly, fiddling her thumps nervously as she bit her lip. "But don't worry about that. You guys are the best family I can ever ask for! It's good enough for me,"_

 _"Great!" He paused, smiling brightly at her. "Because you're stuck with us forever wether you want it or not!"_

 _She giggled as she lied next to him on the grass._

 _"I want it"_

Sonic blinked as he came out of his trance, remembering he hadn't still answered the red hedgehog's blunt question.

"I...I'm not proud of it but...yeah,"

"Excellent!" Sonic's eyes widened, along with the audience that were now listening to the private matter closely.

"Oh my bad! I didn't introduce myself...I'm Mike Rose!" He smirked confidently as he bowed jokingly.

"But did I hear wrong? You're not proud of it?"

"Well...I mean of course I'm not. I lost one of my closest friends because of it!" His defensive side took control. Excellent? What does that even mean?

"Pfft! You're young, son...you should enjoy life when you can!" He laughed as if it wasn't an important matter, slapping Sonic's back in a friendly manner. "As a matter of fact, _I'm_ proud of you!"

"What?" He then clenched his jaw, recovering from his surprise.

"Enjoy my life by ruining other's life?" His cold tone drew Mike's attention.

"Okay okay calm down! Their lives don't even matter! Her mother was a bitch...And I'm sure she is too! If it makes your little heart feel better!" He burst into laughing again, this time not realizing the death glare aimed towards him.

A fist made contact with his jaw, making him lose balance.

"Don't EVER call her that!"

The older hedgehog looked up in hatred after a few seconds, getting ready for fighting.

"Bring it on,"

 **xXxXxXx**

"Sweetie open the door!" Amy called out as she finished washing the dishes and wiped her wet hands with a towel and stepped out of the kitchen.

"Dash?" She smiled when she saw the little hedgehog fast asleep on the couch. Just when she headed to the room to bring the covers for him, the doorbell rang again.

She sighed, then turned and stepped towards the door. Opening it, She raised her eyebrow at the unexpected visitor.

"Soni-?"

A second later, she found herself trapped between the door, which was now closed in the process and the warm body of her hero; who was now...kissing her?

her eyes widened even more, she forgot to breath, and her hands fell to her sides stiffly.

As soon as he started it, he pulled away, rested his forehead on hers and looked at her eyes pleadingly.

"Amy,"

She held her breath again, feeling her control slipping away now that she was _this_ close to him; But she had to fight. The last she wanted was to be called naive; Especially from him.

"What was that?" She didn't have to hide it anymore. This was it. He deserved to be yelled at. He deserved it all.

Just when she opened her mouth to let all of the insults out, a bruise above his eyebrow caught her eye. It was bloody and _new_ , she could tell. Maybe for a few hours earlier...but it wasn't there when she talked to him this afternoon...was it? What the hell did he get himself into?

She was starting to recognize other bruises too. Soon, she was able to find at least 6 different cuts on his elbow, arm, ear... Suddenly the speech she was willing to give became meaningless, her world now revolved around his well-being. Was he okay?

"S-Sonic!" She panicked, then broke free from his grip and ran to the kitchen with her highest speed. Sonic, on the other hand, just stood there confused. He finally looked around, convincing himself that she was going to come back, then found a lump on the couch. He approached it with a smile, kneeled down beside the couch and caressed the hedgehog's soft cheeks.

His fatherly nature overtook him as he gently picked Dash up without waking him, and made his way to his bedroom upstairs. He tucked him in, then bent to give him a kiss on the forehead.

Unknown to him, the mother, who didn't find any of them in the living room, had ran upstairs to check the bedrooms worriedly and now was watching them from the crack of the door, smiling sadly as she looked down. Sometimes she thought he was right. She was being selfish for not letting the son and the father spend time together. Her life didn't matter as much as the young one's. And she wanted his life to be the best.

She headed downstairs before she could be caught watching them. With a first-aid kit in her hand, She sat on the last stair. Moments later, she could hear the footsteps approaching her, so she stood up and absent-mindedly guided him towards the couch and sat on it.

Sitting on the couch as well, Sonic cracked a small smile, not being sure if she was feeling well. She've had mood swings whenever he was around.

"Did you get into a fight?" She broke the ice when she was almost done treating his wounds, her guard up in case he tried anything like earlier.

Sonic looked up, then swallowed. "I fell down from a staircase,"

She examined one of his bruises on his arm, then added pressure on the bruise with the cloth containing alcohol, making him wince in pain.

She stared at him dangerously. "The least you can do is to tell the truth,"

"Fine...fine just please stop pressuring it!" He took a deep breath. "I got into a fight,"

"Really? Like I didn't realize!" She huffed, clearly unamused by his reply. "With who?"

He avoided eye contact, not really feeling comfortable with the question; but it could be his last chance. Who knows when he could approach her like that again?

"Your father,"

The cloth fell down from her hand, her surprised eyes looked at his, even though he didn't look at her.

She stared at him for a minute. He didn't want to break the silence, but he didn't like her reaction. He wanted to cheer her up, to make her forget about that idiot, who still had an impact on her mood.

"I...I kicked his ass!" He ended up laughing awkardly, but stopped when he saw her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey...Hey! Come here," He cooed quietly, placing her on his lap and embracing her lovingly as he listened to her quiet sobs. And honestly, it broke his heart.

"He isn't worth it Ames," He'd never been the sympathetic type who could calm a person down when he or she cried; but he was trying to be there for her when she needed it. He couldn't change the past; but he could make up for it by just being there. Amy was never the expectant type.

"He l-left me! And you did t-too! Is there s-something wrong with me that no one wants to...be with me?" She whimpered while hugging him closely, she didn't want to be alone now. She could always argue with him about the past; but now wasn't the right time.

"There's nothing wrong with you," He was feeling more guilty as the seconds passed by.

"Dash's so lucky," He sighed. "He has a perfect mom like you,"

He brushed his hand in her hair's locks gently.

"Thank you," A feminine tired voice reached his ears a minute later, making him smile.

As he sniffled her hair, he could pinpoint the same rose smell her hair always had when he picked her up bridal style during saving her from the robots.

Her breathing pattern ceased into a slower speed, making him recognize she'd fallen asleep.

He made sure she was comfortable, then he rested his chin above her head and closed his eyes.

"You're welcome,"

 **xXxXxXx**

 **At least they're making progress D:**

 **First of all a special thanks to 'Shadowscast214' for the idea about Amy's dad! And thanks to anyone who reviewed too!**

 **About that song...it doesn't have rhythm...I know! It's not originally English. I don't really know many English songs; let alone songs with fitting content.**

 **You can search for this one I used in YouTube (I HIGHLY recommend it if you want to know the rhythm). I tried to choose a good one! :D**

 **the name of the song** **is** 'One-way road' **or** 'Jadeye yektarafe' **(the second one is for when you couldn't find the first one)**

 **Thank you for reading! Do you think I should use this kind of songs in the last chapters or not? Please review your idea about it!**

 **P.S: I just realized the singer's birthday is today! :D** **Happy birthday to him and rest in peace...**


End file.
